


Scaring

by whichlights



Series: In which Keith and Lance talk to each other (except not really) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring, Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad feelings from everyone, Self-Harm, Why did you let me write this, including me, its just mentioned kinda but just to be careful, poor dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gives a speech to a not present Keith</p><p>-</p><p>The one where Lance talks to Keith, except it's in his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaring

Lance puts his hands together and breathes. "Okay, Keith, we need to talk. Like right now. It's really important."

"You've been training a lot lately." Lance noted. "Like, a lot. Like passing out because you're so tired a lot. I know it was more than the one time you fell asleep on your feet and... anyways, that's not important."

"The point is even Coran is noticing something is up. Even the mice can tell something's wrong. You look freaking exhausted, with bags under your eyes and you just look so... tired." Lance didn't say broken because he wasn't broken. Keith may have been the strongest person he knew.

Lance closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them. "I think you should train less. Not stop- well, maybe just for a little. Because honestly, you need the rest. But you should be less hard on yourself.

Lance took another deep breath. "And I know what you're going to say. That I'm trying to keep you down, and that I just want to be the best or I'm jealous but that's not what this is about! Am I jealous? A little, maybe, I don't know! But that doesn't mean I'm any less worried about you, you great idiot! You..."

Lance stopped.

"Keith." He whispered. "You're training. You're always training. You barely eat, you barely sleep, you're like a machine. But you're not! You're a human being!"

"And then!" Lance yelped. "You just fall asleep on your feet? You're driving yourself too hard, too much, and it's scary!"

Lance's voice raised in volume and an octave. "I... look, I almost hate to admit it, but I care about you. And you're scaring me."

"Keith, please." Lance whispered to thin air. "You're scaring me."

Lance leaned against the wall and with empty eyes stared at his empty bedroom. "You're hurting yourself and it's scaring me."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: this one is gonna be longer!
> 
> Also me: has to fight and kick and claw and bite to get it past 300 words


End file.
